The Time is Near
by SSF
Summary: Ryou speaks of this time in which only he knows what will happen. His friends's lives rest in his hands. Only he can decide their fate.Will he betray them? What is this time he speaks of? What happened to him that keeps his past a mystery? RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Doesn't belong to me.

Standing on a hill, under darkening skies, was a lone teenager; this teenager being none other then Ryou Bakura. Ryou was different, not because he had an ancient spirit that appeared out of a golden ring called the Sennen Ring. No, he was a survivor of a tragedy that had happened which in turn shrouded his past in mystery and shadows. He was the only one that knew about an impending doom that would befall his friends if he were to do nothing to stop it. Only he can decide the fate of his friends and the future. This is his story.  
'The time is drawing near.' Ryou thought to himself, standing on the hill with his arms crossed, watching the ever darkening skies overhead. Suddenly he heard his name being called and turned around to see it was Yugi who called his name.  
"What do you want?" Ryou asked some what gruffly.  
"The others and I are heading back towards the game shop before it starts raining out here. We called your name before but you weren't answering," Yugi replied innocently.  
"I'm not going," Ryou said.  
"But you'll get soaked out here!" Yugi exclaimed.  
"This is no normal storm," said Ryou.  
"What do you mean Ryou?" Yugi asked his friend.  
"The time is drawing near," Ryou replied.  
"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked him. Suddenly Yugi saw Ryou disappearing.  
Yugi shouted, "Ryou! What's happening to you?"  
"Soon the fate of everyone's lives will be decided. That is when it will be time," Ryou said before disappearing completely.  
"Ryou! Ryou!" Yugi screamed looking frantically around for his friend.  
"I've got to tell the others!" Yugi yelled, running back to the game shop to tell the others what happened.

TBC…

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: same old, same old. Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will.  
Note: I am taking this story in three separate directions, Neutral, Evil, and Good. Hopefully this will help with the chapters being longer. Also, warning: character death(s) in this chapter, cursing  
Next1-Neutral Time Line  
Next2-Good Time Line  
Next3-Evil Time Line

Next1

Ryou appeared in a dark, abandoned lab which also homed someone he was looking for. This person went by the name Strilow. Strilow knew what was happening only he didn't know what Ryou would do to stop it.  
"You have shown up chosen one," Strilow said once he sensed Ryou's aura. Pausing after saying that, he spoke again. "The time is drawing near with each hour yet you have still yet to decide what you are going to do to stop it."  
"I'll think of something," Ryou replied to Strilow's remark.  
"Well you had better think of something before time runs out warrior or else it won't matter because of what will happen." Strilow said before handing Ryou a sword made out of pure steel. "Use this. It is known as the Saban Sword, use it wisely and it will aid you greatly."  
"Thank you Strilow," Ryou said leaving the home of Strilow.

Next2  
In a dark, hardly lit alleyway while it was raining, Ryou appeared. "Where the hell are they?" He asked himself. Just then Bakura, Marik, and Malik appeared out of no where.  
"Shouldn't be wandering around in alleys, brat," Bakura said drawing his knife out.  
"My business here does not concern the likes of you three." Ryou said very calmly.  
"Looks like the bitch decided to grow a backbone." Marik said drawing out a dagger.  
"I say we teach him a lesson in not talking back to us." Malik said wielding the blade point of the Sennen Rod.  
"I tried to warn you before to stay out of my business but since you decided to be foolish and didn't, you will all now die." Ryou said, pulling out a small machete and slashing Malik's head off, cutting Marik's arms and legs off and finally slicing him clear in half, and cutting Bakura up into little bits of flesh and blood. Ryou then turned when he was a little and went over to it. He then picked up the sword that was in the light. "The Saban Sword aids the wielder and kills the enemies if it is used right."

Next3  
During the dark, rainy, night, a figure stood over the lifeless body of a dead cop he had killed. The figure was Ryou who had been searching the entire city for something until the cop had tried to arrest him for breaking and entering a store. Ryou was left no choice but to kill the damn cop. Suddenly he caught sight of a figure who had watched him kill the damned cop. He walked over to the figure that started running away but Ryou easily caught him by the throat. "You know what? After you seeing me kill that cop I can't let you live so I'm going to kill you and your surviving family members who tried to find me." Ryou said before slashing the victim's throat open with a dagger. Just then Bakura who was watching in the shadows appeared.  
"Since when did you kill?" He asked Ryou who turned to face him.  
"Since the time I decided to fuck up your shit hole life" Ryou replied. "Now out of my way, I have things to do." He said before walking into the store he was going to break into before the fucking cop showed up. Walking to a hidden room he found what he was looking for. "The Saban Sword gives the wielder great power. The sword alone has enough power to destroy the world or certain people when commanded." Walking out of the store he disappeared into the shadows.

Chapter done.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Warning: Yami and the others act like a jackasses for most of the Neutral sides in the story except for Yugi which sets the Neutral Stories on the Neutral path.

1Neutral1

Walking out of the place teleported to the top of a roff top to see what was causing the noise he was hearing. Looking over to the many darkened street below he caught site of Yugi being attacked by a group of evil demons.  
'That's strange. usually when Yugi's in trouble he calls for his Yami's help. I ask him about it after I take care of these demons,' Ryou thought.  
Jumping down from the roof top with his sword in hand, he quickly diposed of the demons. Then the last demon was remaining, the leader, Ryou ran right toward it with his sword bared, ready to kill the leader. The leader jumped out of the way before he was hit by the sword and slashed Ryou across his face, creating a scar down his right eye(A/N:Think of the scar, Scar from The Lion King has. Ryou's scar looks like that). Angered, Ryou teleported behind the leader and stabbed him in the back, killing him.  
"Ryou?" Yugi asked.  
"What?" Ryou replied turning to look at Yugi.  
"How did you get here and where did you get that sword from?" Yugi asked his friend.  
"I teleported here and you don't need to know where I got the sword." Ryou said before continuing, "Now answer my question, what are you doing here and why did you call for your Yami's help like you usually do?"  
"I came looking for you and I didn't ask for Yami's help because he refused to help look for you." Yugi said.  
"Look, once I teleport away from here, don't go looking for me. You'll only end up in more trouble." Ryou said.  
"But Ryou-" Yugi started to say before he was cut off by Yami who appeared out of the Sennen Puzzle.  
"He's right Yugi, don't go looking for that freak." Yami said.  
"Watch your mouth Ex-Pharoh unless you have a death wish." Ryou said angrily.  
"What are you going to do? Summon the stupid Tomb Robber to beat me up?" Yami said.  
Yugi, who had enough of Yami acting like a jerk, spoke up. "Ryou let me go with you. I'm tried of Yami acting like a jerk." Yugi said.  
"Fine," Ryou said before saying something else, "Pharoh, if you come after Yugi or insult my friend again then you will regret it." Ryou said before teleporting himself and Yugi far away from the place.

2Hero2

After getting the sword, Ryou teleported to a hidden temple where he sensed something going on. Looking out from the highest point of the temple, he saw a Demon General controlling an army of zombies through the jungle(A/N: the jungle looks similar to the jungle in the Mystic ruins of Sonic Adventure/SADX) where the temple was located.

"Find that temple now!" The Demon General shouted to a group of demons, "And kill anything that gets in you way!"  
Jumping to the ground, Ryou pulled out his sword. "Why do you want to find that temple?" Ryou said to the Demon General.  
"Why does it matter to you if you'll be dead?" The Demon General then said, "Zombies, kill the human now!"  
Surrounded by zombies, Ryou killed as many as he could until he saw the Demon General reach the temple. Walking inside, the Demon General found, at the center of the temple, found a glowing yellow orb. Grabbing the orb, the Demon General walked out of the temple where he saw that his entire zombie army had been defeated by Ryou.  
"Impressive, human. But that sword alone won't protect you in the future," the Demon General said before disappearing into thin air.

3Evil3

After his recent kill fest, Ryou was now talking with a demon about what to do incase anyone should try and interrupt their plans.  
"If anyone tries to stop us then kill them and what about those friends of yours?" The demon asked Ryou.  
"If they get in the way then they'll have an early death," Ryou said in an erriely cold voice.  
"You are just like our leader said. Cold, ruthless, and a very good ally for us."  
"I have something I need to do," Ryou said, looking down to where a group of police cars were."  
"Ah yes, more killing. It will be excelent practice for when you really need it." The demon said to Ryou before disappearing back to hell.  
When the demon left, Ryou grabbed a dagger and threw it at one of the police men impailing him in the throat. Then Ryou jumped to the ground and three people at once with his sword. Then he saw the leader of the police force.  
'This is going to be interenting.' Ryou thought to himself. Just then Ryou tossed one of the police officers into a sharp piece of metal, impaling him but now before the police man's gun went off. When the bullet hit a rope that was holding up a large concrete block, the block fell on to the leader, squishing him. Soon after, Ryou left the scene and travled to an unknown place...


End file.
